Core F: Prevention Science and Community Engagement Core ABSTRACT The Prevention Science and Community Engagement Core (Core F) advances research within the Penn CFAR by promoting and supporting studies focused on the development and testing of interventions to prevent HIV infection as well as their integration into the community. The Core is led by Drs. David Metzger (Director) and Michael Blank (Co Director), who provide administrative, programmatic and scientific direction to the Core and its services. Core Investigators Drs. Anne Teitelman (School of Nursing) and John Jemmott (Annenberg School for Communications) provide scientific expertise, and support mentoring for early career investigators and new-to-HIV investigators. Core F is coordinated by Tiffany Dominique, BA, (Coordinator) who manages service delivery and leads the Core's community engagement initiatives. Core F has three broad aims, which are to: (1) Galvanize new, innovative prevention research initiatives, foster the development of interdisciplinary teams, and provide scientific and technical support for the development and implementation of prevention research projects; (2) Support community involvement in HIV/AIDS research, communication and education around HIV/AIDS and AIDS research, and engagement with local partners in collaborative research activities; and (3) Identify, mentor and train new HIV researchers in prevention science. To achieve these aims, Core F provides services to investigators as they develop applications and test interventions to reduce HIV infections among high risk uninfected populations and to improve viral suppression among people living with HIV/AIDS. In all of its services, Core F places a high priority on assisting early career and transitional investigators, particularly those from underrepresented racial and ethnic groups. Core F assisted with the establishment of and works closely with the Technology to Reduce Disparities Scientific Working Group and will continue to support the science and tools that it produces. Significant Core resources are devoted to community engagement initiatives including programmatic support for the CFAR Community Advisory Board (CAB) and assisting with the implementation of research in community settings. Core F also places a high value on inter-CFAR collaborations as a strategy for maximizing synergy, and is home to the National CFAR CAB Coalition and the CFAR Social and Behavioral Science Research Network, leads Penn CFAR involvement in the Mid-Atlantic CFAR Consortium, and collaborates with the UNC CFAR to support the Social and Behavioral Instrument Database. Looking ahead, Core F will continue its current highly effective activities, and will implement several new initiatives: (a) a program linking the Penn CFAR to local Historically Black Colleges and Universities; (b) an e-Health and m-Health Clearinghouse, (c) an Opioid & HIV research initiative; (d) an Imaging and Cognitive assessment referral service; and (e) support to the International Core for development of a local CAB in Botswana.